


Serendipity (n); finding luck without even looking for it

by HansjeekiesIvy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansjeekiesIvy/pseuds/HansjeekiesIvy
Summary: Felix is only a shy boy looking for love where he cant find it, but the universe brings it to him from the place he least expected.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	Serendipity (n); finding luck without even looking for it

He looked as the boys started to finish the basketball they had started during lunch break. One of the boys with vividly dyed blonde hair dribbled the ball across the court and shot a last basket as the bell rang for the end of lunch. The onlookers cheered and he himself had a smile on his face as the blonde did a victory lap around the court.

“Felix!”

He looked away from the running boy and saw his sweaty best friend coming towards him. Felix threw him a bottle of water and started walking to class. “ I really don't know how you like such a tiring game, Changbin. What’s so fun about chasing and throwing a ball around?”

“I know you enjoy watching Chan play ‘such a tiring game’,” Changbin retorted back. “ I bet you were so focused on him, you didn't see me score the first shot for my team,” he teased the younger.

Lix rolled his eyes, ”I did see you score and as a matter of fact I do love watching him play.”

“If only he didn't score that last basket the game would have at least ended in a tie,” Changbin sighed to himself. “And I really am getting sick of you being head over heels for him, why don’t you confess already?”

“Con-confess? Me? You know I can’t,” Felix was the really shy type, he definitely wasn't the one to be found partying in the wild highschool bashes unlike Changbin. He was more of the guy to stay at home with coke and popcorn watching a k-drama under the covers.

“Well then if you can't confess, get over him,” Changbin huffed as they entered the class and parted ways to their seats. Felix knew Bin had the right to be annoyed, Felix had liked Chan for over half a year and Changbin, being his only best friend, went through all the heights of Felix’s crushing.

‘What was there not to like about him?’ Felix thought as the teacher droned on about chemical reactions. ‘He was handsome, sporty, popular and the ideal highschool crush.' Changbin was right, if Felix didn't confess soon he’d be taken. And with prom right around the corner there wasn't a better time to ask than now. Then he had an idea. 10 minutes before the class ended Felix excused himself from the class, grabbed his bag and made sure to pass by a certain someone’s locker on the way to his last class. The last bell rang and there was a rush in the corridors as students started to leave the school.

Changbin cornered Felix, “Why did you leave early last class?” he asked with a look of confusion and suspicion. Felix shook him off and dragged him to— “Wait, we’re near Chan’s locker.” Lix nodded and put his finger to his mouth and they watched as Chan came with one of his friends to open his locker, about a dozen letters fell out. Chan didn't look surprised, he just grabbed a few and gave them to his friend and simply said, "Chuck 'em."

"Don't tell me you wrote one of those letters, Felix..." Changbin sighed. One look at Felix's face of shock and disbelief was enough to say yes. Felix turned on his heel and Changbin followed him out trying to get him to talk.

"Oi Felix~"

They turned back to see Chan coming towards them, smiling.

"Uh hi," Felix smiled. "You're the kid from Straya right?" Chan asked with a rich Aussie accent.

"Yeah I am," he replied. "How d'you know?"

"You caught my eye the other day so I asked around. And hi Changbin, good game today."

"Yeah good game," Changbin replied with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys around," Chan called as he left the two of them. Changbin braced himself for Felix's constant talk about this.

"Omg, he knows my name Binnie, he freaking knows my name… I mean it's a little annoying he threw the letter away but something came good out of this day." Felix sighed as he walked out of the building with a little skip in his steps. Changbin shook his head as he followed him out.

"So, how are you going to ask him out?" Changbin asked when he caught up with Felix.

"I really don't have the guts to ask him out in person yet, I'll figure something out," Felix replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The next day, Felix came a little early to school to do something. He then sat in the school field, taking his phone out to turn on some music while waiting for Changbin. He felt a familiar ruffle on his hair as he looked up to find Bin smiling down at him.

"I passed by Chan this morning, he was telling one of his friends, Minho I think, that some desperate girl left a rose taped on his locker," Changbin said. "Poor girl, her rose was torn into pieces the minute it went in his hands." He turned to look at Felix only to see disappointment in his face. Then he realized, "Wait you put that rose?" Felix nodded. "Wait till I get that little-"

"No," Felix grabbed Changbin from running. "It's okay, he wouldn't have meant it, you know?"

"You're only defending him because you like him so much. What he did was really rude, couldn't he have at least rejected them properly? It would break someone's heart even more to destroy letters they worked hard on, to know that they were never even read," Changbin huffed.

After lunch, Changbin came up to Felix and slipped him a note. "What's this?" Felix questioned.

"Chan's number."

"What? Why though?"

"I don't like seeing you getting disappointed every time Chan indirectly rejects you, in fact I don't even like Chan. But since I saw that you really like him this is the least I could do." Changbin replied.

"Thanks," Felix murmured looking at the numbers before him.

"Use it well, it was hard for me to get. And remember to be yourself, letters and flowers isn't really your thing you know," Bin smirked. "Oh and when this is over make sure you'll start studying for your finals, exams are more important than love life." Felix rolled his eyes as he followed Changbin into the building.

The next evening, Felix was in the park with a pack of freshly made brownies waiting for Chan. He had texted Chan yesterday to meet up and Chan agreed. Nervously Felix looked at his phone to see that it was almost time.

"Felix!"

He turned around to see Chan making his way to him in a black hoodie and jeans.

"Hiya Chan," Felix smiled back.

"How are you, mate?"

"Heh, I'm doing great thanks." The atmosphere was awkward. "So," Felix started. "I'm not good at small talk so I'll cut to the chase." Chan nodded. "You see, I really like you. I've liked you from when I first saw you but I was too scared to approach you until my friend said that I should. So here I am, I am asking you if you would like to date me and maybe we could even go to prom together." By the end of this Felix looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet to wait for an answer. He heard a laugh and looked up to see that Chan was looking amused.

"I'm sorry," Chan said. "I've never been asked out by a guy so I don't know what to say. But it's a no, I'm not into guys although it kind of weird to find that guys are into me."

Felix was downcast. "At least take these brownies, I made them for you," he offered.

Chan shook his head. "I really couldn't, I'm sorry," He said as he gave a guilty smile before leaving Felix to his thoughts.

'Where are you?' Changbin texted Felix as he still didn't have a call back from the younger. His phone buzzed.

'River bank', came Lix's reply. He glanced at the time, it was 8:30.

'Why is he there at this hour' he thought to himself as he rushed out of the house. He reached there to see Lix seating at the edge of the port with his shoes off and legs in the water. Changbin did the same and sat next to him.

"It didn't go well, huh?" he asked as he took a brownie from the half eaten packet. Felix shook his head.

"I was stupid Bin, stupid to think he would actually like me back." Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them.

"You're not stupid, Chan is." Changbin said through the mouthful of brownie.

"Who would ever even like me, huh? The chances of finding someone who would like me back is impossible. Look at me, if he rejected me then the whole world would. I don't even deserve him, what did I even think to have the thought to ask him out, he freaking laughed at me like I was a loser and-" Changbin had enough, he took Felix's chin in one hand and pulled him, making Bin's warm lips meet Lix's tear-moisted ones. They stayed like that for a while until Changbin pulled back.

"For how long?" Felix whispered.

"Ever since we were friends, the fact that you only had Chan in your eyes saddened me but I thought what would make you happy will make me happy too. Forget about him, Lixie. He doesn't deserve you, and you deserve the whole world. So you're going to pull yourself together and take all you said back. You are perfect Lixie and that's why I love you."

"I wish I had realized that love was right in front of me before looking for it elsewhere," Felix murmured. He took Changbin's hand in one and jaw in the other to kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for taking ur time to read this, it was just lil idea that popped in my head. i've never written soft fluff lol.


End file.
